<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good things by Nijura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818081">Good things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura'>Nijura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Porn and more porn [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dark Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Needles, Peter is still in high school, Poor Peter Parker, Sex Cam Worker Peter Parker, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his uncle died and his aunt struggled to get by after the funeral costs, he realized that this was all just a big lie. He stopped waiting and wishing and started to look for his own happiness.<br/>His aunt was overworked and depressed and unable to pay most of the bills in time and that made Peter angry. They needed help, they needed money and he needed to get off his lazy ass and help out.<br/>He wasn’t sure how to help but he was determent too and when he went to buy groceries and an older man in a suit hit on him it hit him.<br/>He had to make use of his youth while he had it. </p><p>When his uncle died Peter wanted to help his aunt so he turns to the internet for money and we all know what the best way is to earn internet money.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Porn and more porn [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good things</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good things will come to those who wait.</p>
<p>It is a saying and it is pure bullshit.</p>
<p>Yes things might get better with a little waiting sometimes but things never just happen, they have to be set in motion, preparation have to be made and you have to be ready for it.</p>
<p>Peter used to believe that this saying was true, he had always been a patient and good child, willing to put others before him in the hope of things just happening and going his way.</p>
<p>When his uncle died and his aunt struggled to get by after the funeral costs, he realized that this was all just a big lie. He stopped waiting and wishing and started to look for his own happiness.</p>
<p>His aunt was overworked and depressed and unable to pay most of the bills in time and that made Peter angry. They needed help, they needed money and he needed to get off his lazy ass and help out.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how to help but he was determent too and when he went to buy groceries and an older man in a suit hit on him it hit him.</p>
<p>He had to make use of his youth while he had it.</p>
<p>It started out with pictures and to be honest he felt somewhat bad about it, not because he was selling his body, but because he was basically baiting lonely people.</p>
<p>When someone offered him a lot of money for special pictures he did happily oblige. He agreed to almost everything, as long as it wasn’t showing his face or any distinct features of him.</p>
<p>He didn’t want anyone least of all his aunt to know what he was up to.</p>
<p>Peter soon had enough money to pay a few bills without May noticing. She was too busy doing double shifts at the hospital and when she wasn’t working she was sleeping.</p>
<p>It was quite easy to make some money and pay bills or keep the fridge stocked. Even if his aunt was wondering why there was always eggs and toast in the house she never said anything.</p>
<p>Peter slowly started to film clips of himself doing stuff for clients. They would message him on the platform and ask if he could do certain things for him and if he was able to and the money was convincing enough he would agree.</p>
<p>He was off from high school and with the money he had been able to buy some toys and a better camera. He just hoped his aunt never found any of that.</p>
<p>Currently his room was locked and the camera was set up so that it would show his bed. Peter had put on black sheets and some red pillows because for some reason that drove his clients wild and after he was finished with the set up and lighting he got into position.</p>
<p>He turned on some music and crawled on the bed, his head raised high so they only saw his neck, most of the time he edited his face out when it got into frame or he just wore a mask.</p>
<p>He turned so his butt was mostly in the frame and started to rub his hole, spreading it with two fingers so his client felt teased.</p>
<p>He grabbed some lube and started to finger himself open, slowly, making sure there was lots of moaning and squelching involved.</p>
<p>Finally when he was opened enough he grabbed the large plug he had gotten and worked it into his ass. It was a bit uncomfortable but he was getting almost four hundred bucks for that shit so he didn’t care.</p>
<p>He moaned when the plug finally slipped in and it wasn’t even faked.</p>
<p>Peter was panting a little as he moved around showing different angles and making sure the customer knew about the slight discomfort it brought him. He wanted to know that.</p>
<p>Finally he got back into his original position and started to pull the plug out, moaning loudly as it pressed down on his prostate.</p>
<p>As it plopped out he turned around and sat in front of the camera holding up the plug.</p>
<p>He was hard so he spread his legs to let the camera get a better view on him.</p>
<p>“This was inside me, Daddy, I did it just for you. I hope you are happy, now I am so hard and needy.”</p>
<p>He wrapped a hand around his length and started to jerk himself off.</p>
<p>When he came he made sure some cum splattered the plug. After that he didn’t have much time so he quickly got up and wrapped the plug up as demanded and put it in the box so it could be shipped to his client.</p>
<p>In his eyes this was absolutely disgusting but for the money absolutely worth it.</p>
<p>He got cleaned up and dressed before getting the package to the post office. After it was sent he went to edit the video. It was always a lot of work but he was a bit of a perfectionist.</p>
<p>When it was done he sent it to the client and immediately received the second half of the payment, which made him very happy.</p>
<p>He grinned when he saw the money arrive at his bank account.</p>
<p>Peter immediately went through the post and found the power bill. He went and paid it in full without trouble and was happy that his aunt had one thing less to worry about.</p>
<p>He ordered pizza and sat on his computer munching on a slice of happiness as he got a new message. He was always eager for work so he opened it and read it.</p>
<p>“Hello Doll I have a special request, if you are interested.”</p>
<p>Peter hummed and wrote back to the stranger.</p>
<p>“Hit me with it darling, when I know what you want I can tell you my price.”</p>
<p>He tried to look at this guy’s profile but there was little to no information about this man. His picture was of course a dick pic and though it was well, a good penis it didn’t tell him much.</p>
<p>The profile only said he was male, 36, unmarried and his username was Irondick. It wasn’t unusual that people were vague on their profiles, everyone wanted to protect their privacy but most of them at least had something in their bio.</p>
<p>This man had nothing.</p>
<p>Peter hummed and opened the next message, he was sure this one was a real freak.</p>
<p>“Well Doll I want to see you masturbating, but not in a video, I want to see it live.”</p>
<p>Peter sighed and wrote back immediately.</p>
<p>“No, I am sorry I don’t do live stuff I will not risk my privacy for a few bucks. Sorry but no.”</p>
<p>He had gotten requests like this before and it was always the same, he turned them down and they freaked out because a no was just universally unacceptable.</p>
<p>He hoped it would go better than with the guy who wanted him to shove a hamster up his butt. He still shuddered from that image.</p>
<p>He devoured another slice of pizza when the stranger messaged him back.</p>
<p>“Oh I understand that you are sceptical, but I don’t want to see your face doll, I want to see you jerking one out for me. I want to watch you and hear you but I know it need more than a few words to convince you.”</p>
<p>Peter noticed some movement on his bank account and he almost chocked on his spit.</p>
<p>“Oh shit that guy is serious.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe it but he totally saw one thousand dollars that had been just transferred to him by Irondick.</p>
<p>Peter swallowed and looked back at the chatbox.</p>
<p>“Half upfront right? So when do you have time?”</p>
<p>Peter licked his lips and thought about it, maybe, he could do this. He sighed and checked the clock.</p>
<p>His aunt would be here in an hour so he would be busy.</p>
<p>He sighed again and wrote back.</p>
<p>“I am about to get company. I will be free at around eight, I will set everything up, send me some details if you wish for special music or clothes and I will see what I can do.”</p>
<p>He stood and stretched, he need some exercise and then he would spend some time with his aunt.</p>
<p>He saw her way too little.</p>
<p>Just like he told the client he spent the next few hours with his aunt having pizza with her and laughing at the TV. She told him how crazy it was when she had found out she wasn’t low on cash this month.</p>
<p>She asked him if it was okay to drop a shift even though it might mean they would be a bit short the next month.</p>
<p>Peter assured her that it was totally alright and that she was working herself into an early grave anyway so she didn’t have to worry about him. He was glad when she was home.</p>
<p>They talked about everything that came to mind and finally she nodded off.</p>
<p>Peter got her to go to bed and went back to his room. He got everything set up and ready and five minutes after eight he logged in and opened a video chat with Irondick.</p>
<p>He was nervous but just to be sure he wore a mask.</p>
<p>It wasn’t anything fancy, just a simple plastic mask that looked like a cat. He was already without shirt but wore his boxers still.</p>
<p>Irondaddy didn’t tell him what to wear so he was sure this was okay. He just told him that he wanted him on his office chair and to keep the lube ready.</p>
<p>“Ah hello? Are you here? Can you hear me?”</p>
<p>The chat was answered with a low chuckled, “yes I can hear you and more importantly I can see you.”</p>
<p>Peter once again checked if his face really wasn’t in the picture before he relaxed a bit.</p>
<p>“Oh so I don’t get to see you? Isn’t that a bit unfair?”</p>
<p>The man had a deep voice, that was quite sexy.</p>
<p>He chuckled, “when is life fair Doll? Now shall we begin?”</p>
<p>Peter sighed, “alright what do you want me to do?”</p>
<p>The man didn’t hesitate, “stand up and take your underwear off, but do it slowly Doll.”</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes and stood. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and slowly pushed them down. He moved his hips a little and finally wriggled them off his butt.</p>
<p>The stranger chuckled, “so cute, now sit down dear and put your legs over the armrests.”</p>
<p>Peter sat down and did as he was told, feeling somewhat embarrassed. He didn’t know why since he had shown almost every part of his body to the world by now but this was like the man was actually here.</p>
<p>He put his hands on his thighs and rubbed them a little, maybe to calm himself down, who knew. Irondick noticed and chuckled.</p>
<p>“Nervous? Well that isn’t good, maybe you want to stop?”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head, “no I am fine I just never did it like this. Tell me what to do…daddy.”</p>
<p>His client clicked his tongue, “call me Sir if you must address me kid. Now I want you to get yourself hard, I want to see you work your sweet dick up.”</p>
<p>Peter almost sighed, “yes Sir.”</p>
<p>He wrapped a hand around his length and slowly stroked himself until he was hard. He wasn’t as into it as he should be but it was convincing, in his eyes at least.</p>
<p>“Sweet, hands off, I want to see. Oh yes very nice, now grab the lube kid, two fingers up your ass, I want you to look for your special place.”</p>
<p>Peter reached out to grabbed the lube and made a little show of pouring some on his fingers, coating them in the slick. He gasped when the cold gel touched his hole but he didn’t hesitate to push in.</p>
<p>He looked for his prostate and as he brushed it a shiver went through him.</p>
<p>It made his client laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh you found it, excellent. Now keep going but don’t you dare to come, I want you properly hard now.”</p>
<p>Peter sighed and kept massaging his prostate, feeling his dick now really filling up with blood as he felt his body turning hot from this treatment.</p>
<p>“Oh I wish I was there to lick the sweat off your chest. You look gorgeous Doll. Can you get three fingers in?”</p>
<p>Peter nodded and pushed in a third finger.</p>
<p>He had a lot of practice by now made sure to moan for his client so he could get turned on too. It was weird that he was suddenly so quiet.</p>
<p>Peter frowned, “ah are you still there?”</p>
<p>“I am Doll and I love what you are doing, keep moving, yes you look so good.”</p>
<p>Peter felt his cheeks heat up so he kept going but soon enough he felt that he was close.</p>
<p>“Uh Sir, I ah I am ready to pop.”</p>
<p>“Oh well that is nice but you are not allowed to Doll. I want to enjoy this a little longer. Alright stop your fingers and take a break.”</p>
<p>Peter let out a breath and did as he was told.</p>
<p>He swallowed and felt a bit awkward.</p>
<p>“Uh and I am not supposed to do anything?”</p>
<p>“Well you seem to be the type who cannot sit still for long, how about you play with your nipples a bit. I’d like to see that.”</p>
<p>Peter used his free hand to grab one of his nipples and squeeze it. His client laughed, “ah you like it rough, I will remember that, but this isn’t what I want Doll. Play with it make them hard and show them to me.”</p>
<p>Peter blushed again and did as he was told, rubbing his nipples a bit, until they perked up. He moved closer to the camera and showed them almost proudly.</p>
<p>“Oh my, aren’t they cute, I would love to bite those.”</p>
<p>Peter kept on it for a while until Irondick got bored.</p>
<p>“Alright dear this is enough want you to make yourself cum now, but don’t make a mess kid.”</p>
<p>Peter let out a moan as he moved his finger again and bit his lip as he felt himself getting to the edge almost immediately.</p>
<p>He let out a moan as he came and he had enough sense to catch his cum with his hand so that it wouldn’t go everywhere.</p>
<p>Peter was panting a little as his customer chuckled lowly.</p>
<p>“Wow what a show. I am impressed kid. Now be a dear and show me your load.”</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes and showed his sticky hand to the camera so the pervert could look at it. It seemed to please him because he heard him make a weird sound.</p>
<p>“Oh this is good, I transferred the money kid, thank you.”</p>
<p>Peter sat up and reached for a wipe so he could clean his hand.</p>
<p>“Thanks to you too Irondick,” he chuckled, “but I think this was a one-time thing. So goodbye.”</p>
<p>He wanted to wave and disconnect but the man chuckled, “I don’t think so Peter.” Those few words made Peter go cold, did he just guess or did he know?</p>
<p>“Ah what did you call me?”</p>
<p>“Peter Parker, you go to Midtown High, you live with your aunt May Parker. Is that about right?”</p>
<p>Peter stared at the screen, shocked and scared.</p>
<p>“N-No, who are you?”</p>
<p>“Someone who knows you Peter, someone who has been watching you for a while now and I will not stop doing so, so if you want me to keep this little secret of yours, you will take my calls and message me back when I contact you. We will have a lot of fun together.”</p>
<p>Peter was speechless and scared.</p>
<p>Who was this man and how did he know him well enough to just recognize him by his body. This was very, very creepy.</p>
<p>“I ah I understand Sir.”</p>
<p>“Very good dear, now go to bed and get some sleep.”</p>
<p>He ended the video chat and Peter slowly turned off the camera before taking his mask off.</p>
<p>He was in a lot of trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is then next chapter and I will add another chapter with lots of sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May wasn’t a bad parent, she was sure of that.</p><p>Peter wasn’t her son but she was his guardian and she did everything in her power to be friend and parent at the same time without trying to mother him.</p><p>It was such a difficult job she sometimes wondered how her head didn’t explode.</p><p>Anyway she was sure that she did a decent job, but still Peter was withdrawing from her. Sure she worked a lot and had little time for the boy but it felt like he wanted a lot of distance lately and it seemed strange to her.</p><p>Maybe he had a girlfriend or a boyfriend.</p><p>May wasn’t sure but he was keeping something from her, but it was hard to tell if it was just something puberty related or something serious.</p><p>Maybe Peter would open up to her after a while.</p><p> </p><p>Peter was stressed out.</p><p>Not only was he going through high school trying to ace every damn subject but he also had a horny, blackmailing stalker. How did his life turn sideways so easily?</p><p>He had contemplated things a lot lately.</p><p>Surely everything would be over if he just told May and the police that he was blackmailed. He was a minor after all but then he would probably be charged with child pornography and his life would be ruined.</p><p>In his mind Peter had to figure this out alone.</p><p>The problem was he had no idea who Irondick was. The man never revealed anything to him, he had no pictures, well other than his dick, and only ever heard his voice.</p><p>His brain was working constantly to figure this riddle out and he had gathered his facts.</p><p>The man was probably in his thirties or forties judging by the voice. He was either rich or had some way to make a lot of money because even though he was a blackmailing ass, he kept sending him money and gifts.</p><p>He had to know him in some sort of private manner, because he knew his full name, birthday and address. Maybe it was one of his teachers who had access to his files?</p><p>He didn’t know.</p><p>Peter wanted to know who this man was and well make him stop but he had no way of doing anything against him. This was just impossible for him right now.</p><p>He sighed heavily and picked up the knife he had lying next to him.</p><p>Peter hesitated before he used the tip to cut.</p><p>“I just love watching you do that.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and cut the tape so he could open the box. Irondick had sent him another package and he loved watching Peter unbox it.</p><p>“I saw that young man, do that again and you will have to spank yourself.”</p><p>Peter frowned at the camera before turning back to his task.</p><p>He opened the box and pulled some brown paper out, revealing a few smaller boxes.</p><p>“Oh well that is a lot, is it okay for you to spend so much money on me?”</p><p>“Oh pancake if I wouldn’t spend money on you what kind of sugar daddy would I be?”</p><p>Peter almost laughed, so that man thought he was his sugar daddy, what a delusional asshole.</p><p>“Well what is this?”</p><p>He picked up the first box and looked at the packaging, which told him nothing. Damn you discreet packaging.</p><p>He opened the box and pulled out a plug, “wow thanks I uh yeah already have some of these.”</p><p>The older man laughed, “I know but this is just for me, you will wear this only when I tell you and I like the shape better than your other ones.”</p><p>Peter hummed and put it away, picking up another box, this was one of the smallest and he opened it to find some weird metal clamps in them.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>“Nipple clamps.”</p><p>Peter looked sceptically and put one clamp on his finger, “ouch that shit hurts.”</p><p>He quickly took it off again. This was nothing that should go anywhere near his nipples, or privates.</p><p>“You are so cute, you can adjust the strength on those little screws.”</p><p>Peter saw it and it really worked, but still he was not looking forward to this. At all.</p><p>The next box revealed a pair of silk boxer short that had the back cut out so his ass would be out in the open. It cost him a lot not to make a snide comment and just forced a smile before picking up the next item.</p><p>“A collar?”</p><p>“Oh did you think I wasn’t into that? I am pretty sure this shouldn’t be surprising. You will wear it whenever I want you to, even outside.”</p><p>Peter tensed, “no, I cannot do that, if someone finds out I am done.” He couldn’t wear that outside or to school this would not fly at all.</p><p>“Oh dear it is winter, you can just wear a turtleneck or a scarf over it, but I will know when you take it off.”</p><p>Peter sighed and put the collar down.</p><p>He hated it already.</p><p>It was a black leather collar with a ring on the front and not much else to it, but he loathed the stupid thing already.</p><p>“No dear, put it on.”</p><p>Peter sighed and after fumbling around with it for a bit he put it around his neck but he didn’t quite manage to clasp it closed.</p><p>“This isn’t very handy. Give me a second.”</p><p>He moved out of frame and in front of the mirror to put it on properly before sitting down again.</p><p>“Happy?”</p><p>Irondick hummed, “suits you, now I only need a leash and you can sit at my feet while I work.” Peter rolled his eyes at that and went back to the box.</p><p>He rummaged around and pulled out another surprisingly small box. By now he feared the small boxes more than the big ones.</p><p>Licking his lips he opened the box and he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. He frowned and shook the box so the thing fell into his hand.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>Honestly to him it looked like a weird keychain.</p><p>“Oh you put that into your dick.”</p><p>The man obviously sounded amused and probably wanted some sort of reaction from Peter. Peter simply sighed, “I don’t do dangerous stuff like that, I will not risk my health for you.”</p><p>He put the thing back into the box and put it away. He hoped the man didn’t see how his hands were shaking a little. This was dangerous, he couldn’t really refuse but he really didn’t want to do that.</p><p>He picked up the biggest box and he was less surprised about the dildo and more about the fact that the man let it go.</p><p>Peter pulled out the dildo that was a bit bigger than the ones he had used before, it was made to look like a real dick and had a suction cup on the end.</p><p>“Let me guess I will have to use this a lot?”</p><p>“Well you are getting better at guessing Peter, I want you to practice with that thing until you can take it all up your ass and down your throat, please be careful about the hygiene I don’t want you to get sick.”</p><p>Peter gave the camera a dry look, “yes because that would really be a bad thing.” He sighed and rubbed his temples, “you know this is really stressing me out, you are stealing years from me because of this stress.”</p><p>The man was quiet for a moment, “well not my fault, I pay you for this, why don’t you just enjoy the money?”</p><p>Peter looked at the camera shocked, “you are blackmailing me! I live with the constant fear of having my life ruined, I don’t care about the money, all I ever wanted was to help my aunt and you are taking advantage of that fact!”</p><p>He was so angry.</p><p>Peter let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a grunt and a sob as he fumbled to get the collar off.</p><p>He threw everything back into the box and turned the camera off.</p><p>This was all too much and he curled up on his bed to sleep and cry. He hated his life so much.</p><p> </p><p>Peter ignored Irondick for almost a week and to be fair the man did not really bother him, he sent him two messages and on Friday evening he sent him another one.</p><p>It simply read, “put on the collar and nothing else.”</p><p>Peter let out a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, “fuck!”</p><p>He went and undressed, before he stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. This was what he was now, a plaything for some horny old man.</p><p>He put on the collar and sat down in front of the camera.</p><p>After turning it on and entering the chatroom he realized that this wouldn’t get better for him, it literally could only get worse.</p><p>He saw that Irondick had joined him and he waved at the camera.</p><p>“Hey there old man.”</p><p>“You are so rebellious lately, am I pushing you too hard?”</p><p>Peter sighed and looked to the side, “I want this to stop, please I cannot do this much longer my sanity is fleeting.”</p><p>“How poetic, you are just trying to make me pity you dear it isn’t working.”</p><p>Peter glared at the camera, “you are despicable.”</p><p>“Maybe, but I hold power over you and as long as you let me have that I will dictate your life.”</p><p>Peter sighed and closed his eyes, “let us just get it on with please.” He wanted this session to be over already. He wanted to cry.</p><p>“Very well you are so eager. Now dear, get the nipple clamps.”</p><p>Peter visibly tensed but reached for the boxes and pulled them out, but it just didn’t feel right. He adjusted the strength with the little screws like Irondick told him before he drew a deep breath and placed one clamp on his right nipple.</p><p>He hissed in pain and instinctively moved away from the pain.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“You will adjust, just breathe and the pain will fade, oh yes you are doing good.”</p><p>Peter wanted to throw a litany of swear words at this man but he bit his tongue and just tried to get his other nipple to stand up enough so he could put the other clamp on it.</p><p>“I like how you are playing with them Peter, but hurry up will you?”</p><p>Peter grimaced and put the other clamp on it hurt just as bad and he squirmed and groaned as he sat in his seat. This was horrible he hated this and he hated the man responsible for it.</p><p>“So beautiful, I wished I was there and pull at those clamps. I know you would make such beautiful sounds.”</p><p>Peter was heaving and tried to keep it together, “alright, now tell me what you want next.” He wanted to get over with this, but he feared it would be a long, long night.</p><p>“Always in such a hurry. I want to enjoy this kid. Anyway you I don’t like you being all limp and boring, get your little soldier to stand firm for me will you?”</p><p>Peter gritted his teeth, he didn’t think he would get it up right now. He leaned back in his chair and put his legs over the armrests like he knew Irondick liked and started to get himself hard.</p><p>It didn’t really work and anyone could tell by the frustrated groan he let out.</p><p>“Sorry but with the pain I cannot do it.”</p><p>“Hmm well that is too bad, I will have to do something about this.”</p><p>This really surprised Peter, because what the hell did he want to do about it. He hoped he wouldn’t send him Viagra next.</p><p>“Uh sorry but it isn’t working for me.”</p><p>“I can see that!”</p><p>The man sounded more aggravated than he should be and it worried Peter a little. This wasn’t good and he feared that Irondick would do something that would hurt him.</p><p>“Well uh, what now?”</p><p>To his surprise the man didn’t answer, he disconnected and Peter sat there, confused and a little scared.</p><p>He quickly took off the clamps and the collar and threw them into a box. It was good that he didn’t need to do this particular session but what if Irondick would do something worse now.</p><p>He got up and paced his room, thoughts running through his brain at light speed and he couldn’t believe he had let it gone this far.</p><p>Letting out a heavy sigh he put on some clothes and went to the living room. He slowly sat down next to his aunt and she turned to him and smiled, “hey sweetie what is up?”</p><p>Peter looked at her and he felt so dirty and disgusting. She had done everything right and he…he was just one big screw up.</p><p>“I am in trouble May.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Sometimes it is crazy how quickly things change, but what Peter found even weirder was how long things could continue to change.</p><p>He had told May everything.</p><p>How he had earned the money to pay bills and buy groceries, how he had managed to earn enough to make sure she could stop working overtime for the money, how he had just wanted to help her out.</p><p>He didn’t mean to disrespect her in any way, he just wanted to help and luckily she wasn’t offended by that. She was angry yes, a bit disappointed possibly but not angry.</p><p>May was the best.</p><p>She had a kind of boyfriend that she called, who was a police officer. The three of them talked quite a bit and Peter, even though it was hard, was honest with this man.</p><p>The officer explained to him that yes, Peter could be charged by distributing child pornography so this was a delicate matter. He advised them to delete everything and move.</p><p>And that was what they did.</p><p>Peter deleted his online accounts, his pictures, videos and was close to just throw out his entire laptop but he instead went to a computer shop to have it professionally wiped and newly set up.</p><p>After that he switched banks and he and May moved to a different apartment. It wasn’t cheap but with the money Peter had earned and stored away, they were able to do it.</p><p>According to the police officer stalkers usually lose interest quickly when their target moved away, but since Peter was still going to the same school and May was still working at the same hospital there was a chance that this wasn’t the case.</p><p>Still it made them feel a lot better.</p><p>There were no letters or packages for Peter and neither he nor May were being bothered by anyone with this matter so things seemed to have worked out.</p><p>Peter was not completely at ease yet but it was getting better. He did miss the money but he didn’t miss the work. He opted to get a job at a grocery store but May didn’t let him.</p><p>She wanted him home and safe so he wouldn’t get in trouble again. Though it was understandable he was a bit annoyed by it.</p><p>The other day Peter was visiting the hospital with his aunt to get a physical. She insisted on him getting one once a year and since she worked at the hospital their doctor did it free of charge.</p><p>Peter had known Dr Stark for years, he had gone to him ever since his old doctor had retired. May held the man high in her opinions and so Peter had no reason to distrust him.</p><p>Maybe he should have.</p><p>Peter sat in the waiting room and flipped through the pages of an old magazine until the doctor came out. As usual he wore his coat over some band shirt and some comfortable pants.</p><p>He smiled at Peter, “hey kiddo long time no see.”</p><p>Peter looked up and smiled politely, “oh hello Mr Stark.”</p><p>He put the magazine down and stood to follow him into the room. He had been there a dozen times and it never really changed.</p><p>“Alright tell me what is up with you? Anything unusual or hurting?”</p><p>The doctor sat down at his desk and looked at Peter, studying him. Peter shrugged and took a seat, “I am well nothing wrong with me I think. May just insists on this.”</p><p>Stark hummed, “you think you don’t need it?”</p><p>He started by measuring his blood pressure, before listening to his heart. Peter seemed to be in good health if a little stressed.</p><p>“Well I haven’t been sick in over a year and don’t have any symptoms.”</p><p>The doctor nodded, “well feeling well is good but I do believe in regular check-ups too, besides it gives me a chance to see you.”</p><p>He winked at him. Peter didn’t think too much of it and smiled politely.</p><p>“You are lacking a vaccine I will give you that and then we will do the usual tests.”</p><p>Peter just nodded along and looked away as the doctor came with the needle. He hissed a little as he pushed it in but it was done quickly and he was glad about that.</p><p>“Now don’t move that arm too much alright? You need to jerk off with the other.”</p><p>Peter blinked and looked at the man shocked, did he just hear him say that for real? He just gaped at him and Stark chuckled, “I will take a blood sample and then give you a prostate exam Peter.”</p><p>This shocked him even more, “a prostate exam? Why? I have no trouble peeing and I am not old enough to fall in any kind of risk group.”</p><p>His doctor didn’t reply just got ready to take the blood. This whole thing made Peter more and more uncomfortable, something was up, he just knew it.</p><p>He quickly texted his aunt to come help him while the doctor had his back to him.</p><p>Peter again, looked away as he got with the needle to his arm and didn’t realize that instead of pulling blood he administered something to him.</p><p>The doctor was acting so weird and he wanted to leave but that wasn’t possible with a needle sticking in his arm. When it was removed and he received his band aid Peter shot up and backed away, “I will go to my aunt now.”</p><p>He made a few steps before he felt himself slipping, but before he hit the floor the doctor was there catching him and laying him on a stretcher so he could roll him out.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was pleased with himself.</p><p>He had not been happy that Peter had almost gone cut him off and he didn’t know yet where he lived.</p><p>May had not talked about this and it had irked him quite a bit so when that stupid woman had made the appointment he almost laughed into her silly face.</p><p>He rolled Peter into a wake up room that was empty before transferring him into another bed and stripping him down. He put a hospital gown on him and rolled him through the hallways.</p><p>No one stopped a doctor that was taking care of a patient.</p><p>Now he could play with Peter all he wanted for as long as he wanted. Finally he would get his reward for being so patient.</p><p> </p><p>May had seen Peter’s message a few minutes after she received it and had rushed to the office, finding him and the doctor gone. She checked the nearby rooms and found his clothes.</p><p>That moment she knew what real fear felt like and she called the police and her friend. She finally knew who had blackmailed Peter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it I am sorry for the delay but life is life</p><p>I want to write another chapter to round this up and i hopefully will do so in a timely manner.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it I want to write another chapter and maybe I will get to it in time</p><p>Leave your thoughts and comments down below</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>